


5 Times Peter and Michelle related to a Taylor Swift Song plus One Time a Song Was Written about Them

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, petermjswift for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: “You were saying I knocked you up and you were freaking out while wearing that fake baby bump” She said looking down at him and lifting her right brow“Just so you know, MJ jr and I are moving out” He crossed his arms and looked expectantly at herMJ rolled her eyes and bumped her feet with his





	5 Times Peter and Michelle related to a Taylor Swift Song plus One Time a Song Was Written about Them

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i'm back again with another fic no one asked for and here i am again forcing petermj x taylor swift down everyone's throat cause that's what i do best. 
> 
> the songs used in this one shot and in order are:
> 
> 1\. Fearless  
2\. Delicate  
3\. It's nice to have a friend  
4\. You belong with me  
5\. Ours  
6\. Lover

Friday afternoon, another club drama meeting that has Peter trying to remember why he decided on taking this extracurricular instead of doing something better with his time.

He sighed as he walked into the theater and texted Ned about how he wanted to bite his finger off and not act, it also struck the realization that at some point he’d have to wear tights if his teacher wanted him to for any presentation and his mind was about to start spiraling until

“Hey loser” he heard a voice calling out to him, and looking up he saw who that voice belonged to

“Hey MJ, what’s up?” he smiled at her, she was the best part of his Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays after school activities and he didn’t mind it one bit.

“Same old, same old” she said walking up to him “Excited to see what we have to do today?” she smirked

He laughed “I never am”

“Well” she took a sip from her water bottle and dried her mouth with her sweater’s sleeve “You never know” she winked at him and walked back to one of the seats

He stood there watching her walk away and shook his head, a smile present on his lips.

1\. 

_There's something 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
_ _There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

Two hours later, they were let out for the weekend and the first thing Peter wanted to do was get home and pass out in his bed till his aunt May got home and had dinner with him. What he wasn’t counting on the second he walked out the school, the street was wet

“Huh, looks like it poured down while we were reenacting desperate housewives” He looked to his side and saw Michelle

“That isn’t what we were doing” He frowned

“You were saying I knocked you up and you were freaking out while wearing that fake baby bump” She said looking down at him and lifting her right brow

“Just so you know, MJ jr and I are moving out” He crossed his arms and looked expectantly at her

MJ rolled her eyes and bumped her feet with his

“Come on Parker, I’ll drive you home” She said as she started walking to the parking lot

He watched her walk for a few seconds until he realized he had to follow her, the wind was cold and miserable for his liking but the way her hair moved around and her confident walk had him feeling some type of way. Looks like Ned was right when he said it was pretty obvious he liked MJ but he was too oblivious to notice.

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot_

He couldn’t deny Michelle was beautiful, when he first started looking at her– really looking at her, mind you– he realized his friend was sculpted like a Greek goddess and he may or may have not been losing his mind, he wanted to kiss her but at the same time he just wanted to be intimate with her, know how her mind worked or maybe dance in this wet high school parking lot.

“–ter you there?” he looked at her and realized he was lost in thought, he was standing in front of the passenger door like a sim

“Y-yeah, yeah” he chuckled and cleared his throat

“Thought I lost you there for a second there, loser” she smiled and got in the car

He, of course, shook his head and got in the car and made playful conversation with her until she dropped him off.

2.

_Phone lights up my nightstand in the black  
Come here, you can meet me in the back_

Peter was never big on sleeping, ever since the spider bite and the nightmares of the stuff he’s seen and gone through, he’s been kind of scared of closing his eyes for more than five minutes, so naturally, he does things to keep himself awake or makes himself tired enough so he crashes until the next day.

Nonetheless, he spends a lot of time on his phone at night, it’s a bad habit, but for those sleepless nights of his, he can’t do nothing other than that. This time around, he got a text while he played Mario kart, which was very uncommon at 1:30am

_Hey, you awake?_ It was MJ

_Yeah, what’s up?_

_I can’t sleep, was wondering if you wanted to do something_

_Uh, yeah sure _

_Cool, meet you outside_

_Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs  
Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share_

He felt her car approaching and he climbed down the stairs as fast and quietly as he could, opening her car door in a swift motion and getting in there, propping her to drive as soon as he closed the door.

“So, where are we going? He glanced at her and went back to putting the seatbelt on

“I thought, McDonald’s? we could have ice cream or something”

“Drive thru adventures with MJ and Peter” he looked at her pursing his lips

“Never in your life say that again” she glared at him for one second and her eyes went back to the road.

He bursted out laughing.

***

By the time they were in the parking lot eating a mc flurry and a milkshake, MJ was telling Peter about how late night drives calmed her brain down when she couldn’t sleep while she also stole bits of his ice cream (they asked for two spoons and she had two straws in her car so they were sharing) and as he gave her his full attention he noticed her eyes had a new shine in them as she spoke and laughed and he realized he was really happy with her, and he didn’t want to share these moments with someone else –– or share her, even if that made him selfish and everything he stood against of. But he would sit this one out and have this for himself.

3\. 

_Light pink sky, up on the roof_  
Sun sinks down, no curfew  
20 questions, we tell the truth

A few days later, Peter and MJ keep hanging out, sometimes at night when none of them can sleep, sometimes in the afternoon or a bit before dawn where he has to leave after he’s accidentally fallen asleep at hers.

This time though, they’re hanging out in his rooftop, it’s pushing sunset and they’re seating side by side, backs leaning against a wall

“You know, we’ve been hanging out a lot lately but I still feel like I know nothing about you” MJ says as she shoves popcorn in her mouth

Peter swallows the rest of his food and says “What do you mean you know nothing about you”

“I only know you’re Spider-Man” she frowned a little

“That’s like my biggest personality trait, Em” he glanced at her and chuckled

“We should play 20 questions” she said as she got up, dusting herself off

“You first” he said, getting up as well

“Nothing about spider-man though, I mean the guy’s cool and all but–”

“But what?”

“Aren’t you tired of only talking about him?”

And that’s how it started, they asked stuff to one another, some things deep and others not that deep, Peter learned so much about his hopefully-more-than-friend Michelle and the way she looked as the sun set, was becoming his favourite view and he would never complain about it. He was sure she owned the sun.

Next thing he knew, they both got closer to the rooftop rail, and were just looking out the city in a comfortable silence

_Something gave you the nerve  
To touch my hand_

“It looks so pretty out here” Peter said looking at the view in front of him

“Don’t you have this view every day?”

“Yes” He hesitated a little then looked at her “But it never stops blowing me away every single time, and I don’t know why, but today’s the view’s better” He gave her a small smile

She looked at him for one second “Maybe it’s because of the company” Then went back to look at the scenery in front of her

Peter, was still looking at her

“Definitely” He whispered and went back to looking out at the skyline

All of a sudden, he felt something wrapping around his pinky

It was MJ’s pinky

He saw her smiling out on the corner of his eye

He smiled too.

***

It was almost the beginning of winter break and petermj (thank you Ned for the unnecessary ship name that MJ will never hear or else she’ll kill you) were stronger than ever, they weren’t dating yet but they still spent a lot of time together and had this whole dynamic going on that for someone that wasn’t in sync with them, would feel like an outsider of their own little world that they’ve created in the past months.

In this particular cold day, Peter, Michelle and Ned were found in this new café MJ found out a few days ago and wanted her friends to try out, they added hot chocolate and were hanging out for more than two hours, just laughing and talking about whatever was going on in their lives. Of course, that was until the inevitable happened.

Peter was in the middle of saying something when he heard it, the faint sound on the police sirens getting louder and louder as they got near the café he and his friends were at

“I need to go” Peter said getting up

“Why, what happened?” Ned asked, an alert look on his face

“Spidey needs to save the day” Peter whispered as he started walking away of the table

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” MJ said while bookmarking the page she was reading and looking expectantly at Peter

“Uhh” Peter didn’t know what it was so he just did the first thing that could think about, he awkwardly leaned in and kissed her on her forehead then waved goodbye at Ned and left the café, to go save Queens.

4\. 

_And you’ve got a smile that could light up this whole town_

The fight was better than most days, it was almost like a hit and go on Peter’s side but he still got a bit hurt, well quite hurt as he had to be wheeled in the medical wing of the avengers’ compound that even though Tony passed, he could still use.

When he woke up, he was attached to drop and he saw that MJ was sitting on the chair beside him and reading the same book she had during their little friends’ date, Ned was asleep on the couch in front of the bed and May was outside probably talking to Pepper about something while waiting for him to wake up

He looked over at MJ and slowly nudged her book with the tip of his finger, prompting her to look up and focus on him

“Hey” he whispered

“Look who decided to come around” she whispered back, glancing down as she bookmarked the page and closed her book

“How long was I out for?” He yawned

“A few hours” She sighed “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a train” he chuckled

She rolled her eyes and timidly stretched her right hand until she could reach his forehead and pushed the hair out of the way a little, “May was worried you know?”

“She always is”

“I was worried too” She fixed him with a pointed stare, “It isn’t normal your c–” she cleared her throat “For Spider-Man to be thrown against a building”

“I’m strong”

“And sticky” she smiled, a pearly white smiled, a relieved smile that told him that everything was okay

It lit up his world.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry

Two nights later, Peter heard a knock on his window, he looked at the time and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning, and when he cautiously tip toed to look who it was, he found a sweater clawed MJ, with frizzy hair and teary eyes

He opened the window as quick as he could and let her in, he looked over for injuries and when he realized there were none, he let a relieved breath out, inviting Michelle to sit on his bed.

“Em, what’s wrong? He started calling her that since the rooftop date?? Could you call it that?

“My parents” she bit her lower lip “They fight often and tonight was pretty bad and I just–” she started to tremble and look everywhere so she wouldn’t meet Peter’s eyes and most likely break down

He did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her and at first, she went rigid but then relaxed into his arms and he felt hot tears falling into his shirt but he didn’t mind it one bit. 

After she calmed down and Peter made her tea after reassuring that May had a night shift and wasn’t gonna be home until the morning, they sat face to face on his bed and talked for what felt like hours

“Remember that one time we were in that decathlon meeting?” Peter asked after being quiet for a little

“Which one loser?” MJ threw a cushion at him

He moved seconds before it hit him square in the face, making Michelle scoff and whisper “Show off” which made him smile

“The time Ned snorted powered milk and was knocked out for 5 minutes”

She bursted out laughing and he smiled looking at her so carefree and happy after crying her eyes out for ten minutes, it still was his favorite sound, even on top of that obnoxious Spider-Man song Ned made and recorded for him.

And the rest of the night went like that, both making each other laugh until tears came out of their eyes for laughing so hard, nonetheless, by the time 7:00 am rolled in and May walked into his room, he saw Michelle and Peter cuddling, the first being the big spoon and the later, well, the little spoon as he always liked it.

They seemed content and that was enough for May to close his door and walk to her room and fall asleep until Peter woke her up with a tray full of breakfast and a new tv show for them to watch on Netflix as they ate on her bed, MJ long gone.

***

Nearing Christmas Eve, the three best friends exchanged gifts before Ned had to fly to Manila to spend time with his relatives. Each gave one present to the others (Peter gave one to MJ and Ned, MJ gave one to Peter and one to Ned and Ned gave one to MJ and one to Peter) and called it a day after drinking hot chocolate and watching the nightmare before Christmas since according to Michelle, it was both a Christmas and Halloween movie and nope, she wasn’t gonna have this debate again.

Following those days when Ned was gone, Peter and MJ continued to hang out almost every day or talk on the phone until one of them fell asleep and even left the call on until the next day when they woke up, and during one of those mornings, Peter accidentally overheard Michelle’s mom telling her they weren’t doing anything for Christmas eve so Peter made it his mission to invite her to his place and spend it with him and May and even got her to sleep over so they could watch movies early morning

“We aren’t going to watch the Grinch Em, I hate it” Peter said nudging her

“But I don’t wanna watch Elf” she whined and fake pouted

Peter wanted to kiss that pout away

He was going crazy

He needed help.

“We can watch––” he went quiet as he scrolled down Netflix “Love Actually” he all but yelled and looked at MJ, pleading with his eyes

She sighed and agreed, getting comfy and putting the cereal box between them for them to share

5\. 

_And your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong_

Halfway through the movie and after many bathroom breaks (thanks to Peter’s tiny bladder) and snacks break (thanks to Peter as well, even if he denies it), both MJ and Peter got closer and closer to the point their thighs and shoulders were touching and he was nervous, he was scared he’d make things uncomfortable by overthinking their closeness and trying to look at her out of the corner of his eye

During that scene where Mark walked up to Juliet’s front door and starts telling Juliet how much he loves her, Peter noticed MJ’s hand was resting on his thigh palm up and as the movie grew more romantic, he slowly put his hand on hers and looked at her to see if she was okay with it, the moment she noticed, she glanced down at their hands then up at him and intertwined their fingers together, smiling at him then looked back to the tv to keep watching the movie

Peter felt his brain going on overdrive and all he could think about was how nice her hands felt in his, he then, started to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb, getting more comfortable as time went by, even risking it all by resting his head in the crook on her shoulder

“You comfortable, Pete?” MJ softly asked

“Very” he whispered and smiled, eyes glued to the tv

He felt a pressure on his head, realizing later that Michelle put her head on his

“I like the way your hand feels in mine” She whispered, blushing a little

“I’m glad you do” He whispered as well, lifting their hands up and kissing the back of her hand.

She smiled.

He’s in love.

_‘Cause my heart is yours_

+1.

Coming New Year’s Eve, Peter and MJ were full on dating, they haven’t said “I love you” to each other although they both feel it and it’s pretty obvious, they still spend almost every day and every night together, Peter met Michelle’s parents and they’re somewhat fond of him, as fond as parents can be of the guy that dates their youngest child anyway, and May of course loved her and even welcomed to their family of two.

New Year’s wasn’t big for MJ so naturally, she went to spend it with Peter and May in their tiny and cozy apartment. She felt so familiar with it and like … she belonged there? And Peter was over the moon when he heard her telling her sister about it

He really wanted his ‘mysterious, badass’ girlfriend that he loved very much in secret.

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?_

As the day progressed, May was telling them ridiculous baby Peter stories and MJ kept on laughing as Peter blushed and told his aunt to stop talking, the three of them were in the kitchen helping the only adult in the house with the dinner they’d be having later in the day as they watch the ball drop on the tv

“And then he just started telling Ben he was going to be a doctor and help everyone as much as he could” May laughed with tears in her eyes “Later that night, Ben told me he was proud of his nephew, just like I was” she sniffled and apologized for ruining the mood a bit

Peter was teary eyed and looking at his aunt with loving and nostalgic eyes, it was obvious both of them missed the other addition to their little family, it was such an intimate moment that Peter was sure MJ would love to stay out of but then the last thing he thought would happen, happened

“I never met him but I’m sure he’s proud, of both of you” Her voice soft and low, with a smile on her lips “He sounds like such a great man, I’m so glad he was on your lives” May let out a sob and apologized herself, leaving the kitchen and going to her room to pull herself together.

_Can we always be this close?  
Forever and ever_

Peter just hugged his girlfriend tight

“Thank you” he whispered

MJ just kissed his hair and held him there, as tears fell from his eyes and wet her shirt

“I got you, babe” she whispered back.

_*** _

Well into the night, minutes before the clock ticked midnight, Michelle and Peter were in the rooftop watching the scenery one last time before going back inside and doing their version of partying as they welcome the new year, they were holding onto each other because it was freezing and honestly only MJ would think it was a good idea to go out there and Peter was a sucker for her so he just agreed

“Can’t believe the year is almost over” Michelle said as she put her covered hands in the pockets of her coat

“I’m glad the last months of it happened though” Peter said as he activated his suit heater via his spidey watch as Ned calls it

“You are?” She looked at him

“Yeah” He breathed, looking back at her “It gave me you, this” He shrugged

“Iloveyou” She let out and her eyes widened

His eyes were wide “Say what again?”

MJ sighed “I love you, Parker” She took her hands out of her pockets and crossed them over her chest “Ever since we did that stupid desperate housewives play in school”

“That isn’t what we were doing” He exclaimed, arms moving around and laughing

“Shut up” She rolled her eyes and looked away

Peter got serious and pulling her face back to look at him with his fingers, he said “I love you too, so, so much, I can’t even stress it”

Michelle smiled wide and pulled him into a kiss, feeling him smiling as they kissed

And pulling away for a bit to catch air “We should go back before May comes out and drag us there” Peter said, grabbing her hand and running through the rooftop door all the way to his apartment and two minutes later, kissing her into the New Year.

_You're my, my, my, my lover_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i hope you guys liked it, also, feedback and kudos are very appreciated!! you can find me on twitter as @ffalsegods
> 
> have a great day/night!


End file.
